Dazed and Confuse
by I3eautiful Lies
Summary: Kagome is crushing on Ichi Akira, the most popular guy in school, while InuYasha. Ichi's bestfriend whom also fancies Kagome at the same time. What to do, when love is a daze?
1. Dazed and Confuse Chapter One

  
  
NOTE FROM AUTHOR: The characters are out of characters, not exactly their selves; still the same people, but with different family's backgrounds, and others. Anyhow, although I use these characters as bait, but I DO NOT OWN THEM! But, I do control them...Yes, this mean I can make them eat shit if I want to.  
  
SIDE NOTE: This is one of my first publish stories, so please go easy on me. I know it is not very good, but it is a passion I must complete! Now, that doesn't make sense, but you get my drifts.  
  
More side note: I know, I know! I talk too much, and don't listen enough. But there will be added characters to the story, other than ONLY the InuYasha's characters...thanks you and I will shut the f-ck up now. Oh, and no magic...Heheh...Maybe a little...Let it pass!  
  
With the banging on the door, Kagome half jump and half screams from her bed at whoever is out there, "Shut up! Damn it." But whatever she had done, screamed, and jumped. The banging hasn't dies down, "What's up? Anything that you want, comes in here and tells me. Your banging is getting really annoying!" she shouts, and waits. It didn't takes long for her to see the face of her disturber, "Ah, you!" she said with a scowls as Sota Higurashi enters behind the half opens door. Sota is her little brother, not exactly a toddler, about the age of ten, and out-right annoying. "Yes..." she said bitterly, awaiting him to speak, Kagome was beginning to lose her patience, although patience, and generous naturally, as told. Kagome are quite temperamental when disturbs, and when something goes wrong.  
  
"Uh, school?" Sota said, kind of embarrassed, the kid was lying; she decides. "You're lying; it is Saturday, who would go to school? What is it? Spit it out kid,"  
  
"Okay, maybe I was lying – Some one is here to see you, some big guy, I think." Said her little brother, he doesn't look frighten to her, just a little sneaky, and not to be trust. "Think? Okay, who is this big guy?""I think it is some loser from your school," Sota begins, she could tell he wasn't finish yet, "Yeah, he must be a loser, any guy who wants you, must be a loser." He finishes, with a devilish grins; the brat! The nerve! Kagome was really annoys by now, picking up her pillow that she must have drools on all these months once she's asleep, and throws it at Sota, chasing him out of her room, "Fetch him for me!" she shouts as the brat disappears behind the door, and down the hall.  
  
Taking the chance that no one was send to her room, and at her present yet, and that she had just chase Sota out of her room; Kagome jumps from her bed, and slams her door shut. Only a few seconds later was she already in her private wash-room. Busy hands ties her long messy, raven hair, wiggling toes are uses to open her low cabinet. "Ah, there it is." She said as she found her face pads. Applying them on her face, this slightly tanned from the long sun shined summer. As she was finished, hands splash water from the faucet onto her face, damping it. Finishing, Kagome go ahead and did the rest of her morning routine, before she jolt back into her room, and wiggles out of her jammie.Pulling on her crème turtle neck shirt, Kagome almost struggles to breath. Next was her jean, which fits her perfectly. As she was finishing, studying herself in the mirror, Kagome stand only at five feet, and two inches; quite short for an average girl, especially her age. Yes, Kagome Higurashi, only sixteen, a sophomore in high school, and of course, not very popular. A bummer that is; she had crush on Ichi Akira for years, and he doesn't even know she's alive. She wasn't ugly, a little short yes, but she wasn't ugly. Kagome was of average weights, almost perfect height, tanned, but rather beautiful complexion. Her skins were of course, tanned from the summer. Her eyes were deep set brown orbs, which twinkles as she sometime smiles, or excite. She wasn't strikingly beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. Kagome couldn't understand why she even bothers. Brushing the thought of him away, she emerges to her close door, and opens it. And there he was, standing with all his gorgeousness, "Hi," he said coolly, his hair was left messy, unlike at school.  
  
Letting a smiles displays on her lips, Kagome was playing sarcastic, "Hey, you call?" she coos. Of course she was playing cool! Oh, she didn't mention yet? Ichi didn't know she exist a girl, a woman! But he's her best friend, he knows her as one of the guys. Ichi said it himself back in Junior High. How that had hurt her, being rejected, and still have to act cool, and yippy about it. "What bring you here?" said Kagome, half leaning against her painted white door, and a sign written, "Keep out."  
  
"You forgot?" Ichi reply to her question quite irk, "We're going to the mall today, to pick out some presents for my mum's birthday."  
  
Caught by that, Kagome almost jumps, standing straight on her feet now as she begin to speaks again, "Oh, I'm so sorry...I'm a little spaced out lately." She was totally embarrassed. How could she have forgotten? He had mentions it to her long before, a week or two. And Ichi's mum is totally sweet. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she shrieks, as she renters her room, fishing around for her purse. Only to seems lady like in front of him. "What are you looking for?" said Ichi as his gaze follows her. "My purse." Said Kagome, as she finally found the damn thing, and it dangles around her wrist.   
  
Standing back, Ichi looks at her, up and down. Then at her purse, his eyes look back at her. Feeling almost embarrasses, and excited at the same time, having so much attention by him, Kagome could only stumbles out, "What --?"  
  
"It doesn't suit you, that purse," Said Ichi, it almost hurt her, had he not want to sees her as a woman so much, that he considers it is queer to sees her with a purse? "I like you better without them. You're just as cute without them, don't sweat it." Ichi said coolly, it almost shock her. Emerging her, he reaches for the purse, and brushes it off her wrist, and onto the floor, his hand reaches for hers, "C'mon let's go. I want to get there early." 


	2. Dazed and Confuse Chapter Two

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: The characters are out of characters, not exactly their selves; still the same people, but with different family's backgrounds, and others. Anyhow, although I use these characters as bait, but I DO NOT OWN THEM! But, I do control them...Yes, this mean I can make them eat shit if I want to.  
  
It has been long since they've been alone like this. To Ichi it might be just hanging out, and a crash at the mall for some gifts, but to Kagome it is a secret date.  
  
"Hey!" came a voice from afar, but the distance between Ichi and Kagome isn't far from it.  
"Sup." Said Ichi, she could see that he is waving at whoever it is that was speaking to them.  
"What are you guys doing in the mall so early?"  
"To shop."  
"This early?"  
"Yup! It got to be done."  
"Hi ugly girl." Said the voice, she didn't turns to look at him until now. She was pissed, she was really pissed. It was suppose to be a date. It is very rare that she could be alone with Ichi like this, and he just got to comes here and ruined it.  
"Hi InuYasha." She said almost coldly, though she tries to sound calm. It was acting, but it has to be done. This guy has something against her, but he's Ichi's best friend. And any friend of Ichi's, suppose friend of hers. And what's with him always calling her ugly girl? What a nuisance. "How are you?" she said with a small smiles, a hand was raises and tucks some loose strands behind her ears.  
"Just hanging, what you're doing with ugly girl?" said InuYasha. He was looking at her, but then he turns to Ichi. Again with his insult, what is this guy problem? It is starting to annoy her.  
  
Forcing a smiles, "Like Ichi had said before, we're shopping!" her eyes was narrows once she had spoken those words. It seems to surprises InuYasha too, for he had taken a step back.  
  
"Okay, bye then." He said, walking pass them, he whispers to her, "Why acting so fake? It is ugly, and disgusting. But, it is interesting." He said, and disappears into the crowd.Fake? Ugly? Disgusting? Interesting? What is this guy problem! Kagome wants to slap him. He had always picks on her since Junior high. InuYasha and Ichi are totally different. Ichi is smart, athletic, and popular. While InuYasha on the other hand is total asshole, though his grades are much higher than her; that annoyed her, he hardly seems to do anything at all! He's always missing from school. Though his grades average is 98, and hers is 68.

"Kagome...Kagome..." she heard her name calls, she had almost forgotten about Ichi. It was him who calls to her. That angelic voice is calling to her, heaven is singing to her.  
  
"Uh, yes..." she said, almost blushing.   
"Let's go." Said he, while offering a hand to her, Kagome took it, without hesitation, it is just a friendly hand-holding right? It is okay. She shouldn't think so much, but his hand is so big, and strong, it makes her blush. They're holding hand as if they're dating.  
  
"Over there..." came Ichi voice, his finger was also pointing at "Old School." That store is perfect for his mum. The woman is totally rad, so it should be okay. While they were heading toward the stores, some upper class girls from her school was looking at them. They look angry, but of course. It is because of Ichi, quickly she draws her hand away from him, "What?" he said, surprises by her sudden action.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Let's not do this. We're not dating." Said Kagome, her head lower, she's already being picked on enough, because Ichi and she are so familiar with each other.  
"What's wrong with you?" Ichi said, clearly he was annoy, "You been acting strange lately." He said, his tone rises with anger, he wouldn't understand. And she won't tell him.  
  
"I said it is nothing!" she spats, that was like her usual self, unlike this whole morning when she tries to act so different, so that she could compete against the other girls.   
  
Upon her rage, she could see a smiles form onto Ichi's lips. She was gazing at it by now, wanting to kiss it for the longest time; wanting him to be her first. "This kind of expression looks better on you." Ichi said coolly, leaning back against the glass window of the store. "I keep feeling that this face of yours is just too cute!"

Kagome almost felt like crying, she doesn't have to compete against anything. She already has him. Ichi was already hers; they could talk normally, unlike other girls. She could be close to him, without him trying to act like a total different person. She manages to smiles, and pounces on him playfully, "Idiot." She said with one of her usual expression. It was a playful one. The one she usually uses with him as a child. When she was still carefree, and knows not of love. And she doesn't feel the way she felt every time she was close to him. She didn't feel nostalgic; she didn't feel the need to hold him. But now...Kagome does. She wants to hold him, and it wouldn't be a problem either. She knows that Ichi would hug her back, but it would only mean in a friendly way.  
  
After hours at the store, they had picked out a blouse, and a soft crème color Capri pant for Ichi's mum. It look rather cute, casual, but cute. "Let's go grab some grubs." Said Ichi, the bags dangling at his wrist, while his freed hand was tucks in his back pocket; why does he always look so gorgeous in everything that he does?  
  
"Yo!" again a voice came from afar. Already she could tell it is that idiot InuYasha. He lives in the same house as Ichi's. Kagome had never really understood why. All she knew was that InuYasha have bad experiences at home, so that he need to move, and lives with Ichi.  
"Sup? Still here?"  
"Yup. What are you and ugly girl going to do next?"  
"Food, want some? My treat."  
"Sure, anything free is my friend."  
Stunned, What? He can't be eating with them... "Don't you have some other business to attend?" Kagome said, she was not at all embarrassed for saying something like that. She wants him to go away so she could be alone with Ichi. And she's aware that they both know this, except for Ichi.  
  
She admits Ichi is smart, but he's clueless in the romance department.  
"Ugly girl, shut up." InuYasha said, he was being an asshole again. "We're eating together." He said, leaning toward her, she could smell the sweats on him, she could see his eyes. Kagome have never notices he had such dark eyes. Or that he was any cute, but he is. Now that she gotten a closer look  
  
"What?" said InuYasha, "Don't look at me like that, you pervert." He said pinching her cheeks.  
"Stop that!" she throws her fist at him, to push him away, but he easily caught her fist like it was nothing. While InuYasha and she were talking, Ichi had already gone over to one of the shop to fetch some food, "See what you did!" she shouts, "You're being a nuisance!"  
"More likely, you are." InuYasha said, with a hateful smirks on his lips, "You likes Ichi, don't you ugly girl?" he said, his face was now draws very close to her.  
"Uh, no...What are you talking about."  
"Good then," he said, and presses his lips against her, the bastard is stealing her first kiss. Pushing him away, she slaps him across the face, soon after her hand was raises, wiping her lips. "What the hell was that!" she said, almost chokes. He forced her! He had stolen her first kiss! The bastard! And she wasn't smart enough to get out of embrace, before it was too late. Kagome was part angry with herself, and part angry with him.  
  
"You know what, forget it. Tell Ichi I'm going home." With that InuYasha left her there standing. Kagome couldn't understand him. One minute he was being a jerk, the next he was something else. She wants to know, she wants to understand, but at that moment. She also realizes, she doesn't understand Ichi either. She might like him, and he's her best friend, but she doesn't understand him. That thought scared her. She thought they were close, but now she realizes...The distance in their feelings are every far.  
  
"Sup?" Said Ichi, he came holding a tray of food.  
"Nothing, InuYasha left. He said he's going home." Kagome said, leaving out the reason why. She feel guilty for having to do so, InuYasha is going to tell Ichi why he left after all, right? They live in the same house.  
  
They ate in peace, but she couldn't pull her thought away from InuYasha, what does his intension mean? It is a blur to her, and she wants to know.


	3. Dazed and Confuse Chapter Three

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: The characters are out of characters, not exactly their selves; still the same people, but with different family's backgrounds, and others. Anyhow, although I use these characters as bait, but I DO NOT OWN THEM! But, I do control them...Yes, this mean I can make them eat shit if I want to.  
  
"Argh!" Kagome shrieks in annoyance, she wants to know so badly. Currently she is in the wash-room taking a tinkle. Heheh, that's what she calls it, so funny, and cute. Even if it is prefers to something disgusting as peeing. At the same time she also hears noises from up stair. "Humph, are they using the wash-room up stair too?" she was curious, "I wonder if it is InuYasha, or Ichi..." she thought to herself, before she actually caught what she was thinking. Her nose was bleeding! "Argh! Pervert, pervert, pervert! What am I thinking." She said, her hand forms into a fist, as Kagome raises it to hit herself on her temple. But it was still a nice thought, she grins at it.  
  
Laughing nervously to herself, Kagome finishing her hi-jinx, and stalks to the sink, washing her hands, and also reaches for a tissue to wipes her bleeding nose, which the blood is already dry by now. But she's dazed, and her eyes keep darting up to the ceiling, even if nothing was up there, but someone is up there, using the wash-room. She can still hear them moving around.  
  
"What are you looking at pervert?" came a familiar voice, there was a hint of annoyance in it as well, "You disgust me."  
  
Looking now at who was speaking to her, "What!?!" she shrieks, "What are you accusing me for?" she said, quickly defending herself.  
  
"If you weren't thinking of something perverted, you wouldn't be so defensive. You disgusting girl." Said InuYasha, with a mocking smile; he actually never have really smiles before, but when he does. He looks gorgeous. Maybe, even better than Ichi!  
  
Ugh, what the hell is she thinking? How can InuYasha, be better than her dear Ichi, "I was not thinking of you, or Ichi using the wash-room!" she shouts before she actually realized what she had just said, "Uh, scratch that out."  
  
"See? You admit it." He said, sticking his tongue out at her; before he walks up the stairs.  
  
"Uh hey! I didn't mean it that way!" she calls after him, but it was too late. He was already in the house upstairs. It didn't hit her until now. "Is he going to tell Ichi...? No!!!!!"  
  
Running about her room, she was about to bites all of her nails off, "What to do...What I do...What to do..." she panics as she repeats these words, over and over again. "WHAT SHOULD I DO!!!" she begins to shrieks, she could've sworn they neighbor would complains.  
  
Kagome's phone ring after some seconds that she had screamed those words, "SHUT UP, people need to sleep you know!" came the voice from the receiver. "It's me InuYasha, snap out of it. Don't tell me you are still thinking of me naked. Eeewww, you perverted, disgusting girl!" said he, chuckling into the receiver.  
  
Blushing, Kagome stumbles, "Non-sense!" she said, her tone was determine, "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, Good night." She admits she was thinking about it, the moment he mention it.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you go, but since you were thinking about me naked. I'll go ahead, and try to imagine what your ugly body look like too okay?" with that, the phone clicks, and left only the dial tone.  
  
Kagome was blushing even more now; she was sitting flat on the floor, the receiver in her hand, "What does he meant..." she said slowly to herself, "That InuYasha...." She said with an embarrassed smile to herself, as she put the receiver into it place, and decides to go to bed, and stop thinking too much about it. She'll think about it tomorrow at school.


End file.
